The present disclosure relates to an image processing technique which processes a tomographic image of an eye to be examined.
For an ophthalmologic photographing apparatus which can noninvasively capture a tomographic image of a predetermined part (for example, a fundus or an anterior ocular segment) of an eye to be examined, optical coherent tomography (OCT) using low coherent light is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-29467). In this ophthalmologic photographing apparatus, there are cases where a capturing position of a tomographic image is set on the basis of an instruction which is input by an examiner. For example, the examiner inputs an instruction for designating a capturing position of a tomographic image (that is, a cross sectional position at which measurement light is scanned) to the ophthalmologic photographing apparatus while observing, with a monitor, moving images obtained by photographing a front side of the eye.